


Find them

by ExplicitlyMatureEnough



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Mild Smut, My First Fanfic, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplicitlyMatureEnough/pseuds/ExplicitlyMatureEnough
Summary: Captain America had Tony Stark find Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff to commence the meeting.





	Find them

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Age of Ultron! This is my first fanfic!

“Where are they? We can’t start this discussion without them.” Steve Rogers asked everyone present in the room. They have been waiting for the past 20 minutes now for Bruce and Natasha to turn up and everybody’s started to feel annoyed by it, especially since the mega killer robot Ultron erased all their files and Captain America’s visibly getting more and more upset by the minute. 

“Errr.. Okay Cap, I’ll check on them.” Tony Stark, who felt a little bit guilty for creating Ultron, volunteered to look for their missing teamates to slightly compensate for his actions, but mainly because it would save him from getting into another messy argument with Steve. 

Tony knew for a fact that wherever Natasha is, she’s doing it for tactical reasons and whatever it is it’ll be for the benefit of the team. He decided to go for the easier MIA person. Tony went straight to the lab, two floors up, but got disappointed when he found it cold and empty. He frowns for a moment for he cannot think of any other location inside the tower where his science brother might be. 

“Uh.. Jarvis, is Bruce in his room?” He asked the AI. 

“Yes sir.” Jarvis replied.

Tony’s pissed at the thought that his best bud locked himself to sulk on their creation. Pathetic. “Can you give me a visual, oh and some audio too. I want to talk to him.”

“Certainly sir.” Jarvis said and then a wide screen flickered open. 

Moans were heard all over the lab. 

“Oh my god.... Banner you lucky son of a bitch.”

Tony thought it wouldn’t shock him this much as he had believed that the two are in some sort of developing relationship anyway, they grew closer to each other and they spend tons of time together, he even teased them endlessly about it at any given chance he’s had. Yet despite that, admittingly, he didn’t thought he’d be able to see this kind of naked activity from them, let alone anything that included touching. Especially since because Natasha’s involved and the wide known fact as well that she’s the only person inside the tower with adept Jarvis hacking skillset. 

Tony also worried about Natasha’s safety, a little for his tower as well but it seemed like the two lovebirds have it under control. Seemed like they’ve done this a couple of times before. Watching them also doesn’t appear to be streaming porn. They were passionate and slow and intimate and they’re looking into each other’s eyes. That itself spoke volumes. He never thought he’ll be watching these two people not just have sex but make sweet love with each other. He hoped with best interest though that they’ll find the courage to acknowledge that within themselves too. 

The next few minutes were her humming continuous pleased noises near his ear and seconds after their pace changed, she came in hard. Tony doubted for a second if it was an act but then again there’s this overly fond look in her eyes and Bruce appeared to be happy, content and smug. Tony couldn’t help but snicker at that.

“Ugh, she didn’t place any privacy protocols?” Tony blurted out. From that point, he’s seen how he started to empty inside her. 

“Sir, I believe Ms. Romanoff didn’t expect Dr. Banner to say yes.” Jarvis responded. “Should I cut off the livestream?”

“No!” Tony protested too blatantly. He can’t help himself. Also it seemed that they’re done at it anyway but then again he’s proven wrong. He’s mouthed a silent O after as he saw Natasha shifted from being a bottom to now a cowgirl on top. It went explicit from there. This is undeniably getting extremely hot. He watched as they rocked fast and hard, hungrily seeked each other’s mouth, kissing dirty. 

“What are you doing Stark?” came in the booming voice of Captain America. “I said to look for them, you can’t even get this simple job done.”

Tony’s cheeks flooded with red not because he got caught, well a little, but because of the captains poor choice of words. “In case you haven’t notice spangly pants, I actually found them.” 

He then pointed and tapped at the screen angrily. “There! See for yourself!”

Louder moans of pleasure came from it.

“Is that Bruce and Natasha? Are they?...” Steve asked but being the gentleman he is, can’t mention the word sex. His face turned to the deepest shade of pink and he looked away embarrassed.

“Sexing, pounding, boning, drilling, love making. Or in your words, fondue-ing. So you there they are. Ta-da! Congratulations Cap we found them. You are free to call them out if you like. Just ask Jarvis.” He tapped him with the back of his hand and left the captain inside the lab to make a call and a decision whether or not he’d finish the stream.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sorry for writing this! I like smut fics and this couple I stan


End file.
